wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura's Independence Day
Asura's Independence Day is the Ninety-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 16, 2017. Synopsis After the Harvester Queen's death, Asura Gekko and the group head back home where they would head to the Land of Acorns the home of the great Mushroom Kingdom. Aware of this the Galactic Eggman Empire's special General, Bowser was prepared to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, and he intends to do this by marrying Toadstool. Plot The Episode begins with Asura's Egg Carrier landing at Peach's Castle. Asura sees that the party is scheduled to take place in the evening. There is a huge mess in the plumbing, however; all the pipes are mixed up and disconnected. The Mario Bros. quickly get to work, (but Luigi somehow gets stuck) eventually clearing out the mess, leaving only one disconnected green pipe that they had not seen before. Unknown to Mario and Luigi, the Tails Doll and unknown to them, it started transmitting all it had seen. Doctor Eggman is told by Orbot and Cubot that he has received a priority alert from Tails Doll. Eggman instead continued to try and connect with Phage. Eggman yelled at her for causing him to lose sixty terabytes of data due to her hacking and poor judgement. Eggman also was not impressed by Phage's success in trolling Izumo's email servers. Orbot is then allowed to show Eggman the transmission that Tails Doll had sent. The entire broadcast that Asura and Peach conducted previously was played back for Eggman. He learns of the the Mushroom Kingdom in the Land of Acorns. Eggman is able to come up with a brilliant new idea. Eggman orders Cubot to put Phage in contact with Tails Doll and then call Yuki Seika Orbot is commanded to call Battle Lord Kukku XV and then the Hooligans. The Battle Lord is tasked with taking down the Sky Patrols guarding the Mushroom Kingdom to support Bowser's invasion in the air on the Mushroom Kingdom and Toshiya sends his infantry to assist Bowser's invasion on the Mushroom Kingdom. Eggman noted that the rest of the Egg Bosses were not to be consulted about this and that they should continue their work. Cubot also mentioned that the collection of all the world's God Tree's energy was complete. Eggman orders to be flown to Bowser's Castle so that the Death Egg will be re-fueled and not lose power. Meanwhile, Princess Toadstool is playing Super Mario Bros. in the castle, accompanied by her courtiers. One of the guards runs up with news: gigantic ships are popping up everywhere. When they look out the window, however, they find Egg Fleet and the Battle Bird Armada and other airships littering the palace yard and many enemies including Stormtroopers, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Mechon Soldiers, Badniks and Swat Troopers. Just as Toadstool and her subjects think that the palace is safe, a large ship, which contains Bowser in his Clown Copter. Bowser, after testing the mic in his hand, begins rapping. Bowser wants to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, and he intends to do this by marrying Toadstool. She refuses and says that it will happen only in Bowser's dreams and her nightmares. Bowser tells her to think about it, and announces he will be back in a week for her decision. He proclaims that if the answer is no, all her people will be turned to stone. He demonstrates this by petrifying nearby Mushroom People. Toadstool becomes extremely upset and tries reasoning with Bowser. Bowser, seeing as he's got her "over a barrel", chuckles at her and rockets back down his pipe with the Koopalings. Toadstool becomes enraged and, with some of her courtiers, charges down the pipe too, hoping to strike a compromise with the Koopa King. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Nui Harime *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Princess Peach *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Mechon Soldiers *Koopa Troopas *Goombas *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene Battles Egg Parade vs. Mushroom Kingdom Part 1 Participants *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Nui Harime *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Princess Peach *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Mechon Soldiers *Koopa Troopas *Goombas Locations *Land of Acorns **Princess Peach's Castle Winners *Egg Parade Trivia *This Episode is the Parody of both Independence Day Film and the Super Mario Adventures comic. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon